


The White Rose

by FullOfCharm



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lemon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-10-13 14:24:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10515564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullOfCharm/pseuds/FullOfCharm
Summary: So! Tried to write smut, didn't work. I ended writing more of a character study about how Weiss feels about intimacy. I think it's pretty nice. I hope you like it!Please, if you have anything to say, leave a review or a comment, I love feedback.Thank you for you time, and, remember, have a great day! ;D





	

**It Means Innocence**

Yang knew, I doubt Blake was certain, though. The two were loud enough, but Ruby was a heavy sleeper and I was too embarrassed to say anything. Yang would increase her own volume at times, I assume to get a rise out of me. Blake was more considerate but always got swept up by Yang, as usual. The last few times, however, Ruby’s been waking up, and I’ve had my alarm clock firmly grasped to throw at them at any moment. Ruby has been able to coerce me to not assault them, but she always looks so uncomfortable. In the darkened dorm room, with my eyes adjusted, I can barely make out her face - her cheeks are flushed, her eyes dart past me to spy the couple’s bed and back to my glare, and I feel her legs shuffle slowly under the covers. She likes to hold hands while we sleep, but every time she is awoken by Blake and Yang’s activity, she recoils. It is just too much. Tonight is no different.

“Are they...?” My leading question was directed downward, as Ruby sat on the floor, her back against our dorm room door. She had been playing a game on her scroll, twiddling her thumbs more than anything. Without looking away from the screen that illuminated her face, she nodded.

“Yep.” A quick jab of irritation that we both followed with a sigh. We were dressed for bed, in my nightgown and her in those plush pajama pants and tank top. I took her unwavering placement on the floor as invitation to sit beside her. I watched mindlessly as she tapped the screen. My neck craned, and my head slid to the side, until it rested on Ruby’s shoulder. The faint sound effects of Ruby’s game seemed to drown out the voices behind the door, for her. The back of my head still made contact with the door, and I could make out some overt creaks, slaps, and groans. 

“Disgraceful dolts.” The words were under my breath.

“Weiss…” Ruby heard me. By the tone of her voice she seemed to agree with me but didn’t want further comment. I was not about to drop it.

“We all live in this room, Ruby!” My head came off of her shoulder. I kept my eyes drilled into the side of her head. “I would like a week to go by without such despicable behavior, without regard toward us.” She didn’t look at me, just toiled away at that game. “I believe we should confront them.” 

“I don’t want to embarrass Blake…” Yang wouldn’t be embarrassed, that’s for sure. If the issue was with Yang, alone, I would most definitely have intervened long ago, but Blake was a better soul. “Maybe just talk with Yang?” Ruby’s suggestion came, again, with detached indifference. 

“She’ll just moan louder.” I rolled my eyes. Ruby thought it was funny enough. I took pleasure in her small snickering, a dumb smile plastered my face. I loved making Ruby laugh, and it helped that it wasn’t hard. She usually found enjoyment in my ‘cold shoulder’ moments, for some reason. We didn’t have anything more to say. She had cleared her throat from her giggles, and her game’s noise filled our ears once more. It wasn’t too bad. My head returned to resting upon her shoulder, once more. It was nice. Even when we didn’t talk, we could just feel our presence, and enjoy it. I even began to drift into a wonderful unconsciousness, that was, of course, before Yang decided to pull a self serving act of self indulgence that garnered an audible laughter from Blake thereafter. Yang was a loud one.  “Like that…” I grumbled, back to being fully aware. “ She would moan, loud, like that.” 

“What if I moaned louder than her.” I didn’t even register that Ruby said that, not for a few moments. My mind tried to deconstruct the sentence before I realized that it came from her. It must have been uncomfortable for her, my silence. At first, I believed it to be a joke - Ruby and I would stand outside the door and mock them. The idea was scrapped, rather quickly, due to the extreme nature. Then, I felt her shift. My head rocked with her fidgeting, her shoulders rolling to adjust. She didn’t stop trying to get comfortable.

“Ruby.” She tensed up, as her back stiffened. She stopped tapping away at her scroll as I lifted my head off her shoulder again. I let her name hang in the air, long enough for her to relax again. I stared at her, but she kept her eyes forward. I needed her to look at me. I wanted to be face to face before I said what I would next. 

Ruby and I had not gone beyond intense embraces and passionate kisses. It is not that I didn’t want something more, quite the opposite, actually. I was simply concerned for my partner. While I was nineteen, she was still two years younger, and so much more innocent than most. She never showed much interest in going further, to begin with. She seemed content with us, and that was more than enough for me.

“Ruby, would you like to have s-” My question, to my severe dismay, was cut off by a thud from within our dorm. It sounded as if two bowling balls had been flung from the ceiling. It took a few seconds but Yang and Blake’s laughter roared, to Ruby’s relief and my dole. “Let’s just go in.” With that ruined, I sprung up and threw open the door. Ruby had tried to tackle my legs to stop me, but that did little more than make her face into the room. 

“Hi, guys!” Yang waved, laying on the floor with Blake on top of her. The two were covered by a bed sheet, thankfully, that seemed to come from the top bunk. 

“Hello, Bumblebee.” Blake sat up and faced me just to nod, keeping herself decently covered. Yang did not share the modesty, getting to her feet without shame. “Please, put on clothes.” I kept my gaze off enough to not stare directly at them, trying to be respectful. Ruby just shut her eyes and agreed with my statement.

“Fine.” Yang’s tone suggested annoyance, because she had the right to be, and I didn’t. With the couple sifting through sheets and strued about clothing for their undergarments, I had to drag Ruby across the room, since she had clung to my leg.

“Ruby.” I began flailing my leg, shaking her off. She rolled onto her back and looked up at me. “What?” she gave me that dumb stare.

“Come on, Yang.” Blake’s voice brought my attention to the doorway, she wore her bathrobe. Yang just threw on a T-shirt and short-shorts, prancing after her cat. 

“Where are you going, now!?” My hands went to my hips, I worried they would try to perform indecent acts elsewhere. 

“Blake wants to shower! I guess all a cat needs to take a bath is another pussy-” Yang was yanked out of the room by Blake upon her last word. She stumbled and grabbed at the door, slamming it as she was dragged out. 

“Those two have too much energy.” I shook my head and took a seat on my bed. Ruby still laid on the floor, we just stared at each other. Yang and Blake liked to keep the lights dim when they were alone, so there was nice mood lighting in the room. The windows were closed and the door shut, Yang and Blake wouldn’t back for a while. We were alone. “Ruby.” I cleared my throat, shutting my eyes and readying myself. “Ruby, may I ask to- Ruby?” I felt her head bury into my chest. I opened my eyes to see the top of her head. Her arms wrapped around me as she stood in an awkward hunched position to give me this embrace. 

She finally released and pulled back, her head rising to face with me. Her mouth was ajar, she wanted to say something, she had something she had to get out. But, without a word, her lips neared mine and locked. I let my eyes rest as our tongues danced. My heart only burst once her hands slipped my nightgown’s straps off my shoulders. I stopped thinking. I attempted to keep the intensity going, finding my hands grabbing at Ruby’s tank top. As I began pulling it up, Ruby and I parted. It was brief but painful. Why did clothes have to come between this!? Once Ruby took tank top from my hands and pulled it up and over head, tossing it to the side, our lips could not reconnect faster. The weight of her assault caused me to fall back onto the bed, we didn’t dare let space come between us again. Which, in the mindless sensual acts we were performing, caused me to curse that my nightgown was now bunched around my stomach requiring an awkward removal soon. Speaking of, I could feel Ruby’s legs squirm as we kissed - she kept one hand on my chest, attempting a type of massage that Yang must have told her about, and one hand on her waist to bring her pants down.

I pulled my heart up from my stomach and gently pressed my palms on Ruby’s cheeks, reluctantly pulling her back. Both our eyes opened to find only a few inches of air between them. I tried to focus on both of her breath takingly beautiful silver eyes, but my vision wouldn’t allow it. I had to settle for just one. Ruby did the same. Our breathing was heavy and rhythmic, each of our breathes being transferred between us. Ruby wanted to say something, again, and so did I. We never spoke, however. Just stared as our bodies pressed together. Ruby did not weigh heavily on me, keeping herself up with her knees - how she would get her pajama pants off in that position was questionable. Without a word we both began taking off our clothing, only taking our eyes off each other to check what progress we’d made.

Ruby had to fall back and sit up to get the lower half of her clothes off. She felt so much further way, the two of us being a foot or two apart. I somehow had forgone my attire before her, opting to fold it beside the pillows. I sat in the center of the bed and Ruby came to sit before me. I wanted to look into her eyes (or eye rather…) again, but prospect seemed to lose out to a much more appealing display. I heard Ruby begin to stifle laughter, making me acutely aware of how I shamelessly gawked at her, mouth left open. “What!?” I felt my ears and cheeks heat up as my arms crossed.

“Nothing… Just- just you.” Her smile made my arms weak, I couldn’t keep them crossed. I wanted to do so many things at that moment. I couldn’t stop myself from trying to enact all the desires at once. But she stopped me, with three words. “I love you.” 

“I love you, too.” The swiftness of my response evoked a visible shock from Ruby. She followed it with a lunge, tackling me with a hug. Thankfully, I was forward enough that our heads landed on the pillow. She had a laughing fit, with that bubbly giddiness that indects. I couldn’t help but join in. 

“I love you!” She almost screamed it, throwing her arms around my neck and smushing her lips onto mine. 

“I love you, too, Ruby.” I don’t know if it warranted repeating, but once she stopped kissing me, I returned the sentiment. 

“I love you lots!” Ruby embraced me again, nuzzling her face into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and closed my eyes. I didn’t care, I didn’t want to ruin the moment by trying something lude. We laid there for, just keeping each other close. I was reminded of what Ruby called me, a ‘warm lump to love.’ 

The door handle rattled, signaling that the bumblebee bisexuals were about to infringe upon Ruby and I’s beautiful moment. Without hesitation, I had to ruin our perfect positioning, and reach for the covers to drape over us. I felt like a child, acting like I was already asleep. Well, I was the only one acting, Ruby had taken the initiative and committed. I didn’t mind. I pressed my lips and nose on the top of her head. 

“They’re so cute together.” I heard Yang tease, she always had something to say.

“Yes, they are.” Blake’s chime in was unexpected, but not unappreciated. 

“We have an adorable team name, theirs isn’t so cute.” This again. Yang was so proud of her name for Blake and her, ‘Bumblebee.’ I’ll admit it was cute, but I still maintain that Ruby and I’s was appropriate and descriptive. 

“I still prefer Ruby’s suggestion.” It did hearten me that even Blake was against me.

“Yeah, White Rose!” 

I remember Ruby fighting me on that. This discussion happened long before any of us had become involved with one another. She and Yang were insistent on having these absurd names. I did see tactical usefulness in them, but we spent far too long on the subject. If I was meant to participate, however, I insisted on the name ‘ice flower’ for Ruby and I - It sounds hauntingly beautiful. Yang and Blake were backing Ruby, and her name. Ruby conceded, I assume in an attempt to please me - which it did. Those times seem so far away.  

“I love White Rose, by the way.” I whispered to Ruby. She was asleep, but I felt I should tell her at least once. I had to admit, it was a better marrying of our names. At that moment, though, it was humorous to ponder the meaning of a white rose. A white rose symbolizes innocence. The two of us were doing the name a disservice at the moment - even if we hadn’t gone all the way.

But, before the classical red rose, a white rose meant true love - that seemed wildly appropriate. 

**“I love us.” **


End file.
